Many people require reading glasses, prescription eyewear, including contact lenses, or other type of corrective eyewear in order to be able to clearly view text or other images. This includes images and/or text displayed on the display of a device, such as the screen of a computer monitor or handheld mobile device.
However, there are instances where a user of a device may not be wearing their corrective eyewear and, therefore, the user may perceive the images displayed on the device to be blurry without the correction to focal length provided by their corrective eyewear.